


Blind Date

by taestability



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Reader, Blind Date, F/M, Female Reader, Slight mention of bullying, and invites them to play games, kenma comforts reader, shy reader, sweet kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestability/pseuds/taestability
Summary: Kuroo decides it's time for Kenma to get out of his shell and into the world so he devises a plan. Operation: get kenma the date of a lifetime.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh

When the rooster head captain saw his best friend slumped on his gaming chair with console in hand, staring blankly at the computer screen on a saturday morning, he decided that it was time.

It was time for Kenma to be let free into the real world. And Kuroo has a plan.

Monday came and everyone was currently staring at the conniving smirk their captain wore, feeling unease because of it. They knew something was up when he had that on his face. 

Suddenly, Kuroo stepped closer towards Kenma who was in the middle of drinking his water.

"Hey, Kenma!"

Kenma looked at him in question but Kuroo just gave him a smirk, and the setter knew something bad was going to happen.

"Kuro, what did you do?"

The captain raised both of his hands in defense, but still kept his usual smirk.

"I did nothing. Kenma, suddenly accusing me is bad. I'm hurt," he placed a hand on his heart, his voice laced with mockery.

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him but didn’t say anything. Kuroo patted his back.

“Don’t worry! I just have a small surprise for you...soon,” The captain said and the younger boy felt goosebumps under his skin.

‘Oh no, I’m in danger,’ He thought, slightly scared of what was to come.

***

“Kuroo-san, why are we spying on Kenma-san’s date?” Lev asked rather loudly, earning a few stares from passersby, which made everyone glare at him.

“Quiet down, Lev! What’s wrong with you?” Yaku whisper-yelled as he slapped the poor boy’s head.

Yamamoto sobbed, “I can’t believe Kenma’s growing up.”

“But more importantly, why does he get to have a girl before me?!” He exclaimed and Fukunaga just pats his back in comfort.

They were all currently hiding behind a bush in front of a restaurant, binoculars in hand. Kenma was sitting at a window’s seat, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Kenma, observant as he was, already knew that his annoying teammates were spying on him. He also knew that this was going to be a blind date despite Kuroo trying to convince him desperately that a fellow gamer just wanted to meet him.

He sighed and just waits. He already knew how this would end.

A few minutes later, Kenma saw someone enter the restaurant. You were a poor thing. Trembling and worried, looking like a lost puppy. You looked left and right and when you settled your gaze on Kenma, your eyes brightened.

‘Ah, this must be her,’ He thought, heart pounding, as you slowly made your way towards his table.

“U-Um, sorry. I-I-um...is this—I mean are you Kozume Kenma?” You asked, stuttering so badly that Kenma felt bad for you.

“Uh, yes.”

You hesitantly sat down in front of him and then the atmosphere got really awkward and quiet. A few seconds later, you slammed your face into your hands, surprising Kenma who was currently looking at the menu.

“I-I’m so sorry! This is my first blind date and I don’t know what to do or how to act or whatever you do on dates and—I’m sorry!” You apologized profusely that Kenma was overwhelmed.

There was someone even more anxious than him. It was kind of refreshing.

He spent most of the time calming you down. You didn’t even get to introduce yourself yet.

On the other hand, Kuroo, who was spying on the both of you with his binoculars, was confused as ever.

He thought you were the most popular girl in school. Confident and pretty. Yet you were the opposite. Anxious and average. Not like there was anything wrong with that. But Kuroo was just confused on how you were so different than what was described of you.

He recalled how he found you for his best friend.

It was on a tuesday and the captain was on a mission to find the best candidate for Kenma’s date. He hadn’t found anyone though so he decided to ask Yamamoto for help (a bad decision, really).

Yamamoto nervously asked a group of girls from class 3 about who the popular girl was or something along those lines.

The girls looked at each other knowingly and chuckled.

“Oh, it’s Y/N. She’s so pretty and so very popular with the guys.” One of the girls said.

“Yeah, she’s such an angel. Everyone likes her, actually.”

“Very popular. Very smart. Very pretty. Oozing with confidence and all that. Perfect girl, really.”

Yamamoto couldn’t really concentrate because he realized he was actually having a decent conversation with girls. He couldn’t catch the evil smirk on their faces.

When he conveyed this to Kuroo, the captain was relieved. Finally, there was someone. He didn’t even get to meet you because he was too excited to set up the date.

Now that he thought about it though, those girls were probably being sarcastic about it and were actually bullying you. He cursed himself. And Yamamoto.

“Yamamoto what the hell!” Kuroo scolded and the said guy just looked at him in confusion.

“What?”

“I thought she was the most popular girl in your grade?”

“I don’t know! They said she was!”

Everyone facepalmed. Well, they can’t do anything about it now. So they just observed how the date would go.

***

After you ordered, the both of you were just waiting for your food. No one dared say anything. You were too conscious to initiate conversation since you never really talked to a boy before except for school stuff. You didn’t know what to say!

And Kenma just wanted to get this date over with so he could play that newly released game he had at home. He couldn’t wait already.

But when he saw your poor state, teeth baring your lips so hard he was afraid they’d bleed, he sighed.

“Um, what are your interests and hobbies?” Kenma asked in a low voice, lowering his head.

You looked at him in surprise but you felt happy that he initiated the conversation.

“I-um, I like cats. And cooking. And knitting. Oh and also cleaning the house! But, I don’t like it when there are people when I’m cleaning. And gardening—o-oh, sorry, they’re really boring,” You lowered your head while rubbing the back of your neck, flustered and ashamed. You got carried away and blurted all of your boring hobbies. You wanted to die now.

However, unbeknownst to you, the quiet guy in front was just listening attentively. Even though he couldn’t really relate to any of that, he found your hobbies cute and that they really fit your personality.

No one should be ashamed about their interests and hobbies, as long as they don’t hurt anyone. It’s okay to be different because they’re a part of who you are. Kenma knows that more than anyone.

“No, they’re not boring. Anyone can like whatever they want.” Kenma tried to smile at you in encouragement, which made him embarrassed afterwards.

But it was more than enough for you to tear up. No one ever said that to you before so you got emotional.

Seeing your tearful face, Kenma panicked.

“W-Wait, Y/N! I’m sorry!” He tried to apologize but you were shaking your head as you looked up and smiled at him brightly.

“Kozume-san, thank you for being so kind to me!”

Kenma reddened and lowered his head again. Your bright smile was too much. It made his heart beat like crazy.

“No problem.” He murmured, clasping his hands together. He glanced at your face quickly and cleared his throat.

He decided that it wasn’t that bad to be with you.

“Y/N-san...um, are you free tomorrow?” He carefully asked, voice so tiny you almost didn’t hear what he said.

“Y-Yes!” You answered almost immediately though.

“Um, would you like to play games with me at my house?” He avoided your gaze, hands sweating over your reply. He didn’t really know why he invited you but he did know that he felt comfortable to be with your presence.

It was nice talking to you. You were like a simple simulation game that didn’t need any complex moves to play, calming and comforting despite your anxious self.

You were now super flustered and you didn’t really know what to say. You wanted it though but coherent words couldn’t come out of your mouth so you just nodded so vigorously that Kenma was afraid your head would snap.

He inwardly sighed when you agreed. He was afraid you would reject him. But he also knew you weren’t that kind of person. Throughout the date, he was observing you, noticing little details about you like how you tapped your fingers on the table to calm yourself down. Or how you would always touch your hair when someone looks at you. It was the little things that he found endearing.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow...I guess,” He stated rather boldly. Even Kenma was surprised he managed to say that to your face.

“M-Me too, Kozume-san.”

“Call me Kenma.”

“K-Kenma.”

That was kind of nice, Kenma thought. His name sounded nice coming from you. This date was nice. And the food hasn’t even arrived yet. He should probably thank Kuroo for this.

Meanwhile, Kuroo and the others (most of them) were just being emotional dads behind the bushes.

“Kyanma!!!!” Yamamoto sobbed again, wiping his non-existent tears away.

Yaku and Kai looked on proudly as Lev was complaining how the bushes were itchy with Shibayama and Inuoka keeping him quiet, and Fukunaga just into his own world.

Kuroo looked at the two awkward teens at the restaurant and then at Kenma’s happy face he knew so well, and smiled.

This was probably the best idea he ever had. Well, it’s also all thanks to Yamamoto’s blunder so he turned to him.

“Yamamoto, I’m treating you to dinner!”

“Really, Kuroo-san?!”

“Hey, what about us!”

Operation: get kenma the date of a lifetime —SUCCESS


End file.
